One of Us
by koalaboo92
Summary: The queen has an important task for the duo: house a foreign queen and her maid for three months. Ciel thinks it won't be that hard and gladly accepts. Sebastian has second thoughts about it, but his master's word is the final word. Once the two get here, the duo realize that the maid isn't normal and that their troubles have gone from bad to worst to very deadly.
1. The Very Important Visit

Knock, knock, knock

Sebastian's dark red eyes looked up from the painting he was just dusting off and sighed to himself. Well, dusting will have to wait. It was his duty as a butler to answer the door. He didn't want to hear the young master's mouth either. He quickly climbed down the stairs and opened the door. There stood a couple of guards and behind the guards was the Queen of England herself, Queen Victoria.

Sebastain's stoic expression faltered once he saw the bear come from hibernation. He bowed respectively— it's not that he has a choice to.

"Good afternoon your majesty, and what brings you here?" Sebastian asked the older woman as he helped her out of her coat.

The queen smiled as she walked into thr middle of the living room.

"I've come to give my loyal pet a special task," she told the tall servant. "Can you fetch Ciel for me?" She added.

He nodded and left to head upstairs to retrieve what her royal highness wanted.

He gently opened the door of his master's study and annoncued, "Young master, her royal majesty has arrived."

The figure that turned around was that of a young boy no older than 13. One of his eyes was covered by an eyepatch which was the color of his dark soul. The eye, which everyone could see, was the most vivid color of blue anyone could possess, and that eye was filled with a numbing feeling, like no positive emotions could be filled in them. His hair was black, but for some some reason, you could see blue in it.

The boy looked at the butler, and his eyebrows sunk further down. He was such a pretty boy, not handsome, but pretty. He sighed and played with the ring on his thumb, knowing it was too big for him, and the jewel was the same color as his eye.

"I'll be down in a moment. Honestly, I don't know why she didn't call me ahead of time, I'm not even dressed properly for her presence," He complained as he stood up.

Sebastian shook his head and chuckled at the young man. He walked over to Ciel and gently grabbed his chin to lift his head up so he could meet his eyes.

"You know she doesn't care about what you're wearing," Sebastian said with a gentle smile, "but you always look good, young master."

The compliment itself brought a light red to the boy's cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak when his butler interjected with, "I've always dressed you to impress."

The added statement made the blush fade and the frown return. "Of course you have. Let's go see what her majesty has to offer."

Once the two appeared at the bottom of the stairs, the queen stood up and walked over to greet the young man.

"Ciel! Just the person I wanted to see!" She exclaimed as she came and gave his cheeks two swift kisses with Ciel returning the gesture.

"Why have you came on such short notice? Whatever you have to tell me in person must've been so important that you didn't want your messengers to know."

She clapped while giving him an impressed smile. "My, you are a smart boy! I have an important package I want you to have."

Ciel and Sebastian nodded as they leaned forward in anticipation.

She looked from side to side, increasing the tension in the air, and making Ciel's eyes stretch bigger than they can get.

"A queen is coming from a place called Maowi. I need you two to house her for three months. She has a maid, which the two are inseperable, just like you and Sebastian."

Ciel huffed and crossed his arms, but the heat in his face he couldn't deny feeling."Very amusing comparison you've made, your majesty."

Sebastian had found his blushing humorous. He chuckled which caught the noble boy's attention.

"You know you would be lost without me," he jeered

Ciel and growled through gritted teeth, "Shut. It."

The queen was already halfway out the door with two guards in front and one in the back behind her, holding the door open.

"I'll send Ash by to see how you're treating the guests. Farewell, my loyal servant." And with that, she was gone.

Ciel growled and stormed up the stairs with Sebastian following him. He got back to his study and plopped into his chair.

"I have more company over than I intend to," Ciel complained loudly.

Sebastian smiled and rested his hands in his shoulders giving them a little massage.

Sebastian chuckled and said,"It won't be so bad. I think you'll grow on them."

Ciel rolled his eyes as Sebastian continued, "though, I am suspicious of that foreign maid. If the Queen says the two are like us, then she must be a demon or someone with supernatural abilities."

He put his head down. "I don't know, Sebastian. Just see what those idiots are up to. That's an order."

Sebastian caught Ciel staring at him through a crack between his arms, which brought a smirk to his lips.

"Like what you see young master," he teased.

The crack disappear as he snarled, "Didn't I make myself clear? Do as you're told."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. He bowed respectively. "As you wish, young master. After all, I am one hell of a butler."


	2. The Arrival

Mey-rin was looking out the window when she saw a carriage with two, huge, white horses proudly prancing down the path towards the estate. She hopped down her post and shouted, "They're here everyone!"

Ciel threw the paper down and ran out of his room to see what all the commotion was about. Sebastian followed after him as everyone in the manor crowded around the window. Finny beamed and pointed at the huge, white horses.

"Look young master, horses," he said in an excited tone.

Ciel waved his hand at him.

"Oh please, I've seen so many horses, those horses are nothing new," Ciel responded.

"I don't know young master, they look kinda big to me."

"All horses are big, Finny. All horses are big."

The carriage holding the two important guests stopped, and who stepped out put Sebastian's senses on alert. A tall woman stepped out; must be the maid because her clothes weren't as nice as the young kid...or girl...

"Is that an eight year old or a young lady?" Ciel asked his butler.

"Well, we're about to find out now aren't we?" He walked out to the struggling maid to get a better look at the both of them.

A girl who looked about fourteen shot him a murderous glare at him.

She was about five inches shorter than Ciel, she had long, wavy dark orange hair, big, blue eyes, and seemed to pack a punch.

The maid, however, was the complete opposite of her young mistress. She was almost his height with long, flowing, dark orange hair, dark blue eyes which were strange, and she seemed to be about 22.

"Barbara, make sure he doesn't touch me," said the young lady.

Her voice was lower than Elizabeth's but if she was going to be that way, she might as well be her older sister.

The maid nodded and went to grab more bags. Sebastian smiled at the maid, which her name was Barbara, and went to grab some bags.

"Please miss, let me assist you," he offered.

The young lady's foot swung at him causing him to quickly dodge.

"Don't let him touch ANY of my bags!" She shouted like a mad woman.

Barbara nodded and said to Sebastian, "Carry my bags, or have any maid help carry her stuff in. I'm sorry."

Sebastian, who was in shock, nodded and called Mey-rin over to help Barbara. Sebastian picked up what little bags she had and carried them inside. Ciel opened his mouth to greet her just to get, "Do you have any sisters?"

Ciel was taken aback by what she had said. "Uh...no."

She looked back at him removing the fan from the rest of her face. Ciel couldn't help but stare; she was very pretty.

"Tsk, tsk, it's a shame you have no sisters I can talk to since I only make business with girls." Then a mysterious smile appeared on her face as she added,"But I'll make you an exception since you look like a girl."

Ciel scoffed. "I do NOT look like a girl!"

"Yeah you do; Barbara, look at him."

The maid turned her dark eyes on him and smile. "He does indeed, my queen."

Both women laughed leaving Ciel to storm off towards Sebastian. "Give me Elizabeth any day," he muttered under his breath.

The butler chuckled.

"You know you'll be enjoying their company," Sebastian mused. Ciel glared at him.

"You're the one to talk," he commented.

He laughed at him. "Don't worry young master, she'll warm up to you."

Ciel sighed and looked out the window. "I know. It's only a matter of time before she does." Sebastian nodded and started to leave when he added, "And Sebastian, watch Barabara closely, that's an order."

The mysterious smile Ciel had admired and grown use to appeared. "Yes, my lord."


	3. Caught!

Later that night, Sebastian crept out the door as quickly, swiftly, and quietly as he could. Softly creeping across thr floor ot the living room, he made sure the servants weren't up being nosy as always, but all commers were like that, bless their souls.

Sebastian closed the door behind him and saw a shadow flash past him. His quick eyes moved in the direction it could've possibly went, but his eyes weren't quick enough. His nose was. He tracked her scent until he caught up with rhe troublemaker. She just got here and she was an already starting trouble? He shook his head and watched her movements from afar.

The woman was staring at a statue of an angel statue. She just stood there, enticed by the work of art. Sebastian leaned a bit closer to get a better view when, in the blink of an eye, she vanished! He gasped and looked from left to right before tensing up a bit, feeling as if someone was behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Barbara. He jumped and clutched his chest as she stared at him.

"Goodness, gracious, Barbara, don't scare me like that," he told the woman behind him

The corners of her lips turned up ever so sinister that Sebastian's now stoic expression changed with the downward motion of his brows.

"I scared you, huh?" Barbara mused as she elbowed the older man. "And why are you out here? To spy on me?"

Sebastain's expression never changed, no matter how surprised he was that he was so obvious to her. He felt his pride fly away a little. So much for being stealthy. He held his head up high.

"So what if I am," Sebastian tolf her. "It's not any of your business."

She chuckled and shook her head. Clueless demon, he had no idea that she one he was spying on her because his little master was suspicious of her.

"You know I'm not as stupud as you think. I know your young master ordered you to spy on me,"she said to Sebastian, who couldn't wipe off the expression of surprise off his face.

"H-How did you know this? I was sure I kept my thoughts from prying mind readers," he said as he backed away from her.

That sisnter expression returned. "I have my ways. I'm surprised you never know that I was a demon."

Just as she finished her sentence, something appeared out of thr statue, like a baby bird hatching from it's egg and seeing the world for the first time. Sebastian's senses went on full alert, that meant there was a demon lurking the earth.

The demon wore a music box around her neck, and in her hands were a pair of scissors. The demon was about eight years old, or took the appearance of an eight year old girl, with long, blakc hiar that kissed the middle of her back and green eyes that would fill anyone with fear and dread.

Her eyes landed on Sebastian, and the way the corners of her mouth went up could scare any mortal to death.

"I see you've found another one, Barbara. It's rare to see the weak ones out here," Barbara's friend said as she hopped off the statue to get a better look at him.

Sebastian made a face and stepped away from her. He didn't mind being called weak; he was use to that, but meeting an unfamiliar species made him uneasy. She seemed to notice and the expression only deepened.

"For a big demon, you seem almost...afraid," she taunted.

"I am not afraid of some child. You bring bad vibes that I don't want to deal with," he said as he got into a fighting stance.

"You would hit a girl, would you? Like mastee, like servant," she sneered, snapping her scissors a couple of times. "I'll be back, and I won't be talking."

With that she was gone. Sebastian turned to Barabara.

"You owe me an explanation," he said.

"Oh, I'll give you an explanation." She smirked at him as she walked towards the direction of the Phantomhive estate. "But soon, for what kind of maid would I be if I was dumb enough to tell my mistress' secrets."

Sebastian followed, silent. She was mysterious alright, a mysterious demon indeed.


	4. Waiting is not his strong suit

Ciel paced the floor of his estate. The servants watched him pace for almost an hour waiting on Queen Marthera. He growled in frustration, glancing at the stairs in hopes she would come down. Ciel kept pacing the floor back and forth, his calm demeanor faltering as he thought waiting on his important guest seemed like a waste of his time.

"Sebastian! Get her royal highness down here now! That's an order," he commanded his loyal subject. Sebastian smirked before heading upstairs to where the queen was getting ready.

"Your majesty, the earl wants you ready now. We have no time to waste," he said as he rasped on the door a few times. Barabara opened the door which an angry Marthera could be heard ranting about how men were very impatient and it takes a lot for a woman to get ready. She sighed.

"It's best if the young earl learns how to control his temper," Barabara told the butler.

"And for that, I'm taking thirty more minutes!" Marthera shouted in the background, throwing her makeup in the bag it was suppose to go in. Sebastian released a small sigh before going back to his master. Ciel looked up with a small, relieved smile on his face.

"Is she coming down, Sebastian?" Ciel asked him in a hopeful tone. Sebastian sighed and looked away as an answer to his question. Ciel pulled at his hair and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That's it! I'm going up there to get her myself!" He shouted. He marched right up to Sebastian. "I give you one order, and you can't even do that!" He added before giving him a chance to answer and heading up the stairs to get her from her room.

He headed up to her room, but the closer he got, the more of an iffy feeling he had. Where was that coming from? The fact that she made him uncomfortable? That was a true statement. She was very unpredictable and bipolar. He brushed the feeling off, but it kept coming back.

He reached her room as a nervous wreck. When he rasped on the door, his hand could not stop shaking. He turned to run for the door was not answer, but that maid opened the door and he could hear the queen's angry and sexist rants about men. Those rants made him blow a fuse.

"Marthera, if you don't get your ass out here now, I will come in there and drag you out myself!" He shouted.

"Then I'll have Barabara beat your ass," she retorted.

Ciel just stood at the door, fusing. Barabara sighed. Maybe those two would never get along at this rate. She turned to Ciel.

"I'll take to her and see if she'll come out," she told the young earl. Ciel sighed and nodded.

"Of course." He walked downstairs and screamed internally.

Ciel was half sleep when her royal highness came downstairs looking all pretty and preppy. Marthera snapped her fingers in his face impatiently.

"Young earl, wake up!" She snapped in an authoritative tone. The snap made Ciel jolt awake. He glared at her as he rubbed his big, blue eyes.

"Have you ever heard of kindness, my lady?" He asked in a mocking tone. That made her even more mad.

"Don't you have a tour to give me? Let's go." She clapped her hands three times and started heading towards the door with Barbara following after her.

Ciel sighed, rubbing his temples in a circular motion. Sebastian came over and panted his shoulder lightly. Ciel looked up at him, and seeing him smirk made him frown even more. He looked away from his loyal servant.

"Sometimes I wish those people would've killed me along with my parents. Let's go take her highness on that tour," he said to the butler. Sebastian's smirk was replaced with pity.

"Poor child, he's so pitiful; it's hard for people not to pity him," he said as he turned his attention on the young earl and young queen. He sighed. They were going to need each other more than they think for the times ahead.


	5. Tell me what that was!

Marthera kept babbling about how colorblind English people were, and Ciel sighed, looking up at the sky. He looked out the carriage.

"If I jumped, Sebastian, would I die?" he asked his supernatural servant. Sebastian smiled softly.

"I would catch you before that happens, young master," Sebastian responded with. Ciel sighed once more and looked up at the roof of the carriage this time. He didn't know how much of Marthera he could take.

Barbara looked at Sebastian for a moment. She frowned, peering closer at him. He did seem familiar...like she's seen him before...

Sebastian caught her staring at him and glanced at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Is there something on my face, Barbara?" he asked, running one of his gloved hands over his smooth, pale cheek. Barbara shook her head as she looked away from his red eyes.

"No, I was just trying something for myself," she responded with as she looked out the window. Huh, her queen was right, English people were colorblind.

Ciel looked up as the city came into view. He sighed for the third time, but in relief when her majesty stopped talking; however, his victory was short lived when she talked about the townspeople next. He looked at Sebastian for help. His loyal butler smiled at his master's distress.

"Queen Marthera, allow me to show you the nice places of the city imstead of this boring area," Sebastian said as he opened the door for them.

"As long as you don't touch me, we will be fine," Marthera said as she jerked away from Sebastian. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. When will she let this gender thing go? He closed the door behind Ciel.

"You'll do better with Grell than this one," he whispered to the young earl. Ciel sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No, give me Prince Soma any day," he said, a small smile reaching his lips. Sebastian let out a soft laugh.

"Maybe Pluto would be best out of all of them," Sebastian said, and both of them went into a laughing fit. After they stopped Sebastian looked at Ciel, surprised to see his young master smiling. Elizabeth would be extremely envious of him right now.

"Are you two coming or do I have to get lost for you two-"

"Coming "your highness"," Ciel interrupted as he and the butler ran to her to give the tour shes been dying to get.

After a few hours out on the town, the group was eating at an expensive café. Ciel was wondering something.

"Marthera, if you hate men so much, why are you married?" He asked, and regretted asking her that when that horrible scowl appeared on her face.

"Why have a botheral when you have Sebastain to play with?" She asked Ciel, who blushed not because it was true, but because the very thought was embarrassing.

"I'm. Not. Gay," He growled. "we've been over this, Mathera, Sebastian is my butler, my guard, my cook, my everything I need, which excludes sex. For Pete's sake, I'm 13!"

"Well, you're an adult where I come from, and adults have sex, right?"

Ciel groaned in frustration. "Sex?! Adults don't go around, fucking each other when they feel like..." Then he grew pale and looked Marthera.

"You're..."

She bowed her head in shame and nodded. Ciel looked horrified and disgusted.

"Oh my stars...you're disgusting!"

"It's natural, Ciel; we'll all go through it!" The young queen retorted.

"Well I-"

Screaming was heard outside the cafe as a ball of light came charging at them. Barbara, being the fastest, pushed them all to safety. By the time the ball was gone, it left a trail of destruction in its path. Many of the townspeople were either dead or injured. The hospital carriages carried those injured away and many people where scared. Ciel looked at Barabra with big, blue eyes and asked, "What was that?"

Barbara hestitaed before answering. "I dont know..."

Her lack of knowledge of the thing really angered him. "Tell me what that was!"


	6. The Queen's Guard dog is on the case

Ciel burst through the door, with Sebastian on his tail. He didn't bring her royal higness with him, for it was business for him and his loyal butler only. He heard that familiar chuckle right next to him.

"Why in such a rush, young master," Sebastian asked as his deep voice blended in with the clatter of their shoes against the polished, marble floor.

"We've been over this, Sebastian. Whenever the queen calls us, we need to be there as quickly as possible," Ciel told the mysterious butler.

Sebastian snorted. "She's not that important, young master, I know she can wait a day or two if we're doing something more important than them."

Ciel stopped suddenly, causing Sebastian to stop as well. Ciel turned around so quickly that it surprised his butler. He never knew his master could turn so quickly.

"Sebastian, how dare you talk about her majesty like that! You can be killed for treason," Ciel snarled. He couldn't believe his butler would ever say that about her. "Of course she's important! Shes a good ruler-"

"Not the ruler _you_ are brainwashed to believe," he interjected.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian by the tie around his neck and pulled him down to his level, pressing his forehead against hos and the tips of their noses touching. If they leaned any closer, their lips would be touching ever so gently.

"You keep your mouth shut about Queen Victoria. She is our queen and you need to respect that. Why can't you be more like Agni? He believes in the same god as his master, but you always do something that won't benefit us, and I order you, Sebastian, to not insult or say anything mean about our queen, got it?" Ciel pressed his nose closer to Sebastian's, giving the butler a death stare. The demon chuckled then tried for a bow. He was still under his master's touch.

"As you wish, young master," he responded to the earl. "You have my word."

Ciel snorted and released his tight grip on the poor man. as the teen turned to walk towards the queem, he heard a soft chuckle. Ciel spun on his heels and turned to face Sebastian, who was wearing that sexy smirk; he knew he was up to no good. The smirk made his heart' race and his cheeks flush, but his frown deepened, telling the butler he was more angry than interested.

"What did I just tell you? You're such a stubborn servant," he told him in a scornful tone.

Sebastian bowed in apology. "My apologies, young master, but the way your butt moved was so adorable, I couldn't resist."

Now the blush was more in embarrassment. "Stop looking at my ass, Sebastian."

He chuckled. "The women were right, you are make up some up like a girl."

Ciel groaned in frustration. Now he was influenced by those crazy foreigners? He shook his head and tapped lightly on the door. The queen's butler, Ash, answered the door.

"Why, if it isn't the earl of Phamtonhive and his lowly servant, Sebastian," Ash said.

"Can it, heavenly reject," Sebastian retorted. Ciel elbowed his immortal servant in the ribs.

Ash frowned. "Ciel, you must keep a filter on that butler of yours. Not telling what trouble he'll get you into."

Ciel frowned. "Sebastian is just fine, just take us to the queen."

Ash nodded and started to walk in the queen's direction, which was the throne room. Once they entered the throne room, she was sitting on her throne, looking perfectly peaceful as her gaze was towards the window. She was so fixed on the window that's she didn't hear the three walk in. Ash bowed quickly.

"Your majesty, the earl of Phamtonhive is here," the angelic butler announced.

The queen finally saw the duo and smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Sebastian saw that and frowned a little.

"Ah! Just the two I wanted to see! There have been reports of people being found dead in their homes, hanging around about what it seems to be-"

"Ugh! It must be Grell again," Ciel interrupted.

The queen frowned while Sebastian said to Ash, "And I need a filter?"

Ash scowled at Sebastian as Ciel flushed and bowed.

"Apologies, your majesty, it won't happen again," Ciel said apologetically

The queen lifted her nose up, wearing a snooty expression on her aged face. "It better not. As I was saying, they victims were hanging by thin, almost translucent strings. Their eyes and mouths with empty, the police assuming that their bodies were hollow. Their mouth ever stuck in a shape of distress, and the shape of their eyes looking very gloomy and depressed."

Ciel shivered at her description of the vitcims. "And I'm assuming you saw them, your majesty?"

She nodded as she slowly turned to him, her face contorting in slight pain as it was hard for her to turn, having bad hips and all. "Yes, I saw the bodies, and believe me, they were a sight to see."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, meeting his butler's strange, red eyes. They held each other's gaze, like a silent conversation that only they could hear, that only they could respond to, that only they could have. Sebastian gave a slight nod before Ciel turned back to the queen.

"You're wanting us to take in future investigation of this mysterious case?" He asked his boss.

She nodded. "Yes." Then a delicate smile reached her lips before she added, "You are my loyal guard dog; you do as I please."

Ciel bowed. "Of course, madam. I am a servant of the ruler, a guardian of the land, a protector of the people. Sebastian and I shall investigate more into this case tomorrow."

"But what about her royal majesty, the queen of Maowi?" Sebastian asked, a bit a attitude in his tone.

The queen waved him away. "She shall be oblivious to all the secrets England has to offer for the curious fourteen year old. Ash, show them the door."

Ash bowed and nodded. "Right away, your majesty."

"Hanging by strings, hollow bodies, missing mouths and eyes, what does this mean, Sebastian?" Ciel pondered. The last part was meant for himself, not his loyal butler. Sebastian smiled softly.

"It means another demon is lurking the earth," he answered.

Ciel frowned at that. "You're right, unfortunately."

Sebastian shook his head and tsked. "And to think we were going shopping. Just the queen's way of getting her way. You're such a good doggie who sits obediently at his master's side."

Ciel barked like a dog and panted like one to, all in Sebastian's direction. Sebastian lifted his chin up and leaned closer to him, the tips of their noses just touching. The sudden closeness made Ciel hold his breath.

"Close that mouth, or it'll be on a place it shouldn't be," he said before letting him go, leaving his master speechless.


	7. It has to be the maid

Ciel was up in his study, studying the reports that the detectives have gave him to review. It was late out. The moon was shining through the window of his study, and Sebastian was dusting some objects in his master's study.

Ciel frowned in concentration. Why was nothing connecting? Every crime was random, there was absolutely no pattern! He sighed in frustration as his brown creased even more. He looked at the paper so hard, he had to take his eyepatch off so that he could use the eye everyone saw and the eye he hid from sight, which had his devilish mark on it.

Out of the blue, Ciel slammed the paper down with a cry of anger, making his butler jump in surprise, something he never does. He turned around, surprise etched on his face followed by concern.

"Young master, why in the world did you make such a horrible sound? It sounded like a bird trying to get a chuck of cooked potatoes down his throat and can't and screams when it got caught in this throat," he said in a playful tone.

Ciel glared at Sebastian, but that didn't get his smirk off his face. "Sebastian, shut it."

He chuckled. "Well, that's what you sounded like, young master."

Ciel huffed and pouted like a young child. Sebastian chuckled and stood over his shoulder, almost breathing down his neck. Ciel blush and bit his lip. Sebastian being so close was making him so...nervous and a little uncomfortable.

"Can you back up a bit, Sebastian?" Ciel asked in a small voice.

His butler smiled in amusement. He was making his young master uncomfortable, that was good. Then next he could make him want him even closer. "Why, young master? Is it because it makes you uncomfortable?" He mused as he leaned against his master.

Ciel didn't say a word. He kept his words to himself. He sighed softly as his butler's chest pressed into his back. He had two options: yell at Sebastian and tell him to go away or lean into him, melt into his arms, and listen to his soft, comforting whispers. The second option was so tempting, just to close his eyes and drift to sleep as Sebastian held him. He blushed at that. He was not going to let that happen. He was too proud for that.

"Sebastian, back up that's an order," he growled.

Sebastian smirked and backed away. "As you wish, young master."

Ciel rolled his eyes before going back to the paper, getting frustrated once again. Sebastian took the opportunity to sneak a peek at the paper. He chuckled softly, knowing where the villain was certainly, seeing a straight path in the pattern, and he wasn't going to tell Ciel a single thing. The little brat deserves to figure it out on his own, even if it takes half of England to be gone, an angry queen stripping him of everything, and his issues getting worst.

Ciel sighed and put the paper down with a yawn. "Well, I'm going to bed. I've had it with trying to figure this out. Maybe if a few more crimes happen, this wouldn't be a problem for me and I could see the clear picture."

Sebastian nodded and opened the door for him. "Perhaps I can be of assistance?" The demon butler asked in such a civil tone that his young master turned to look at him.

"And what is your input on this, Sebastian?" Ciel asked in a doubting tone.

Sebastian chuckled. His master always doubted his abilities. "If you think about it, it has to be some immortal being who is fast, light on their feet. It has to be someone who is quick to react, always hidden by the naked eye, and it's unknown, foreign killer."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a glare. He didn't think his butler was saying anything sane. "Sebastian, why would you..."

Then Sebastian's words finally soaked into his brain and he started to process his words. He knew someone who is inhumanly fast, is new to England, who is very suspicious, who is always hidden by the naked eye, who is light on their feet...

Ciel gasped in realization hit them. Sebastion smirked and chuckled softly when his beloved master released the answer.

"Sebastian! It's the maid!" Ciel exclaimed.

Sebastian nodded before turning away from him with a smirk on his face.

Wrong, keep looking.


	8. Wrong, keep looking

**Sorry about the late update. I didn't have time to type out the chapter. Hope you enjoy! Leave reviews and stay awesome!**

* * *

Ciel stayed up all night, thinking about whar his loyal butler had said. _it has tobe Barbara. there is nobody else but Sebastian, but how could he do it when he was here with me the entire time?_ he thought in his head.

the night was beautiful, the stars were bright, brighter than normal, and the moon was at its peak. The bright rays of the moon filled the room qith such fluresence that it seemed like an alternative version of day.

Ciel closed his eyes for a second as he let his imagination take him. Silence. That was his most favorite sound of all. Hearing it brought him oeace. He then heard a awoosing sound. The young noble was all too familiar with the dound. That meant someone was nearby. He opened his eyes to be met with red eyes.

"Sebastian," he whispered softly.

His butler cracked a smirk on his delicate lips. "I sensed that something was bothering you, and I came to see what it was," he told his young master.

Ciel sighed and satr up, looking deep inot Sebastian's eyes.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you told me, but I've been conflicted about it," CIel looked up to see if Sebastian was listening to him. He knew his butler listened only when he wanted to.

Sebastian smiled softly at him. "And why have you been conflicted? Are you not sure if it's Barbara or not?"

Ciel frowned. His butler's tone sounded very unsympathetic, almost mocking. "Are you mocking me, Sebastian?"

He chuckled. This boy was more sensitive than he thought. "Of course not, young master. I'm trying to help you and understand why you're conflicted."

Ciel growled fpr a moment then sighed. "You're right. It's not that I'm not sure it's her, it's her, but I don't know how shell react. Will she getr mad at me and kill me? Shes unpredictable, like her master."

Sebastian mnodded, taking in what Ciel had told him. He couldn't help but chuckle. She was a demon like him, what could go wrong? He was the most powerful demon there was. He could surely protect his beloved master with ease.

"Im sure I can protect you if she tries to harm you, master. That is my duty to make sure _you're_ safe," he told the teen.

Ciel laid back down. "I guess you're right..." Of course he trusted Sebastian in keeping him safe at all times; there was neber a time where he didn't keep him safe, but this demon was like one he and Sebastian have never encountered. SHe might be too much for his butler to handle. If he lost Sebastain…  
Ciel would be lost without him. The demon let out a soft chuckle, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Im sure im more powerful than some female and I can handle her, but thank you for worrying about me," he said as he left the room.

Ciel sat up and watched his butler leave before he rolled his eyes and laid back down. He replayed every word that came from Sebastain's mouth. Was it a good idea to confront her? She cpuld be Marthera, wild and unpredictable. Or was she different than her He diecided to take the risk and ask her in the morning, where everyone could hear his proclaimation…

* * *

"Good morning, young master. It's time to get ready for the day," Sebastain greeted him as he opened the blinds/

Ciel groaned and covered his face with a pillow. Today was the day he'd find out if Barbara was the supernatural killer, and it was also the day it miught be his last. He was so close, but he was strting to ckicken out. "One more minute, Sebastian..." he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he moved the pillow from his master's face and was met with an expression all to familiar: the scowl.

"Now, now, are we doubting our decision?" Sebastian mused, taunting the teen. He knew if anything would make him do it, it was tautning.

Ciel quickly sat up and glared at Sebastian. "No, im not, and Ill prove it to you, just you watch.

* * *

He walked slowly towards the stairs where Barbara was looking at a painting of him. He took a deep breath and was about to take a step when he heard, "Hello, Phantomhive."

Ciel froze and terror seized him for a moment. How did she knew he was there when he was 10 feet away?

"Is there something you want to tekk me, earl?" she added as she turned to face him

Ciel was horrified. Did she know he was going to accuse her of something Fear seized him so bad that she struggled to utter a word. Then he thoughtabout what Sebastain said and gained his confidence back,

"You're the killer, Barbara. You've been the one killing everyone lately," Ciel said.

Barbara just looked at him. In her mind she was thinking how stupid he was or must feelwhen she tell him otherwise. She chuckled and took a step forward. He frowned and took a step back. She shook her head, still chuckling.

"Im trying to decided should I kill you now or later," she mused. This was going to be fun. His fear was obvious, and it wouldn't hurt to strike a little fear in hisheart. She came closer to Ciel, who frowned and backed up. She curled her lips into a smile so sinster that it made the boy shiver and cower.

"I think ill just kill you nowm but before I dom im going to tell you that im not the killer. why don't you ask Sebastian about it."

Ciel gasped. He had been tricked! He made eye contact with the smirking Sebastian. That bastard is going to get it.


	9. You lied to me!

Ciel stormed into his room. "I know you're listening or around her somewhere, Sebastain! Get your ass here now! that's an order!"

Sebastian chuckled as he entered the room, bowing respectfully at his young maser. "Do you require my-"

"Don't act so innocent, Sebastian." He paused for a second, letting his anger melt away a bit so he could keep himself from yelling.

Sebastain watched the young earl pace pack and forth with his hands clasped behind his back. His eyebrows were slanted lined above his eyes as his lips moved, but little to no sound was coming out. His words weren't more than him talking to himself, probably about the butler himself. That made him chuckle which brought Ciel back to reality.

"What's so funny? Knowing the fact you lied to me and made me look like a fool? Because I do recall me ordering you to never lie to me. Was I not specific,' he said through clicnched teeth and with balled fists.

His loyal servant's eyes sparkled for a moment. "I believe you were specific on your orders, young master. I, myself, didn't-"

Sebastain wasn't looking at his master anymore, but at the wall to his right. If he were human, it would've hurt. Ciel's fist had slammed into Sebastian's cheek. He hit him so hard that his head turned to the other direction. This wasn't the first time hes hit him, but he knew he had gone too far with the boy when he hit him.

"You piece of filth! Don't you understand what orders are?! I've ordered you not to lie to me, and you do it anyways! Are you rejecting my orders?!" The young noble took deep breaths to try and control the anger that was boiling deep inside him.

At first Sebastian kept silent, not uttering a peep. He kept eyes on the floor, a sign of pure submission. A terrible, throaty sound came deep from within Ciel as he grew impatient by Sebastian's lack of words.

"Answer me dammit!" he screamed.

The demon servant flinched at his masters burst of anger before slowly rasing his eyes to meet the burning fire in Ciel's. His lips parted as if to say something, but they were sealed as quickly as they parted.

Ciel, having being fed up with Sebastian's stubbornness, left the room. _Maybe some fresh air will do me some good,_ he thought to himself as he left for the balcony.

He flung the doors open and sighed softly, his anger ebbing away slowly as he took a deep, slow breaths. He released a long sigh and leaned against the railing of the balcony. What a morning. He had accussed the wrong person of the crime, and despite ordering him not to, Sebastian lied to him. The anger was now gone and was replaced by betrayal. He didn't want to talk to him at the moment. He was so hurt that someone he cared about found a way to hurt him.

"Ciel…" it was Barbara. She came to see if he was alright. Of course, from taking care of Marthera, she was compassionate, almost mother-like.

Ciel looked away from the older female, a frown etched on his face. How did she know something was wrong with him? Maybe all females had that motherly instinct for not just their own but others as well. When the she-demon didn't leave, he growned under his breath.

"What, what, what?!" he yelled as he turned to her, his face blazing with anger. He was already upset and wanted to be alone, but no one in this manor knew what "alone" meant, "Can't you see I want to be alone?! Go away, Barbara! leave me alone..."

He covered his eyes in an attempt to trick her that he was crying, but Barbara was no fool. She couldn't smell or sense any tears, so he wasn't crying at all. She reached out and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ciel, if there is anything bothering you, please tell me. I'm here if you need me," she told the boy, who just scuffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not telling you a word. Why would I ever converse with the likes of you," he snapped and looked at her, the frown never leaving.

Barbara gave him a pitted look and let out a long breath. Here she was, trying to make an unhappy boy feel better and he just looked down on her. "Ciel, I know you're hurting from your lover-"

He 'tched' at her, interrupting her. "Sebastian isn't my lover."

Barbara pressed her lips together in a thin line. She hated being interrupted, and it seemed that this child doesn't care about what other people say. He wouldn't last very long without Sebastian at all. Her eyes rolled before she continued.

"As I was saying, you can get back at him," she finished.

Ciel's eyes sparkled with interest; the only real emotion he's ever shone.

"Go on, I'm listening," he told her, which made the sides of her mouth turn up.

"I'm glad you seem interested in this. Here's the real question..." Barbara leaned closer to him, causing Ciel to lean closer as well. She could sense the impatience rolling off of him in waves, and it was fun to see him get all rowdy. After about a mintues pause, Ciel opened his mouth to be met with,"Does he like talking to his own?"


	10. Finding the demon

**A/N: There are not amount of words or excuses I can make that prevented this chapter on being published other than school and procrastination and writer's block. Enjoy this extremely late update!**

* * *

 _I hope the young master knew what he was doing when he sent me on this quest,_ Sebastian thought as he treaded through the thick forest. He couldn't help but replay the conversation he and the young master had before he left for this pointless task.

 _The bell rung in the young master's library. Sebastian arched his brow and looked quizzically at the annoying contraption. The young master needed his assistance, and by the way the bell rung and how loud it was, it must be urgent. Sebastian sighed and gently placed the vase he was dusting down on the pillar it sat upon and walked swiftly but softly to his master's study._

 _Once he got to the door of his master's study, he placed his hand on the knob to turn it and enter when something made him freeze. He heard voices, not a voice singular, voices plural, with an 's' at the end. He gently pressed his ear to the door to eavesdrop on the conversation. Dang it! The voices had died down; they must be whispering! Sebastian made a concentrated (constipated) expression of focus when his hand unexpectantly turned the knob and the door happily let him in and the floor welcomed his body - mostly his beautiful face- with open arms._

 _The young master and the dangerous, foreign maid looked at him in shock. The maid looked as if she were about to die of laughter. Sebastian stood back up as he brushed the dirt off his clean clothes. He heard the yong earl say, "Clumsy are we? I thought you were more elegant than that."_

 _Sebastian glared at him. He was teasing him and he did not like it._

 _"I am very elegant, young master, but we all make mistakes," he said on his behalf._

C _iel wasn't buying it. He crossed his arms and his frown only deepened. Sebastian couldn't help but sigh and look up at the ceiling. This child will be the death of both of them._

 _"Sure, whatever, but I need you to do something for me," said the young earl. His loyal servant nodded and came closer to the child. He wondered what mess Ciel had gotten himself into or what impossible task he wanted him to complete. Those were always his punishments for disobeying him._

C _iel sat there, his eyes, as blue as the jewel on his index finger, looking up the ceiling, and his fingers tapping on his chin in a synconized order. He hummed, closed his eye, and shifted his position to where he leaned against his elbows on the desk. His arms were supporting his big head up, and his chin was comfortably resting in his hands. His fingers all crossed over each other except for his index fingers, which were pointed up towards the ceiling. The frown never left, it just got deeper._

 _Sebastian stood there and decided to dare a glance at Barbara. She wasn't looking at either of them. She was avoiding eye contact with the older gentleman. Sebastian crossed his arms and focused back on his lovely, young master. He was so cute like that - all serious and all. The way his face was scrunched up and the way his frowned shot chills down his spine, especially if his eyes were open; how he longed to see those deep ocean jewels again..._

 _"I've got it!" Ciel jumped up from his seat in such an outburst that it made Barbara jump and snapped Sebastian out of his thoughts. "Sebastian, go find the demon and have a nice chat with them, that's an order."_

 _Sebastian looked deep into his eye, almost getting lost in their deep, rich, sapphire color. He forcefully and relunctantly closed his eyes and bowed._

 _"As you wish, young master," he answered, his deep, velvet voice making Ciel's breathing increase slightly._

 _As he turned to walk away, he was stopped by a sweet and soft voice that said, "Sebastian, please be safe."_

 _T_ _he demon butler turned around, puzzled by his master's sudden act of kindness, and his breath caught in his throat. The boy's face had taken off the mask. His eyes filled with worry, and his eyebrows arched up in a backwards 'J'. He chuckled and came over to his young master, resting a gloved hand upon his cheek, so warm and smooth. He had a strong urge to kiss him upon his cheek, but he forced that away._

 _"I promise I'll be back before you close your beautiful eyes, Ciel, and this isn't a lie this time," he told him._

 _H_ _e was quite surprised that the child didn't correct him when his real name slipped frim his lips. Instead, he leaned slightly into his hand as Sebastian took it away. The butler bowed once again and left without a single utter or a single glance._

Sebastian smiled at the memory. He was contemplating on whether he should be going back or complete his already impossible task. Then he realized he was under orders and growled. Welp, he was stuck finding this troublemaker and trying to persuade them to go back to where they came from.

A twig broke near Sebastian, and the demon jumped into a fighting stance. He narrowed his eyes and was prepared to strike when a familiar, orange-haired damsel emerged from the bushes. Sebastian got out of the pose and sighed in relief.

"Barbara, did you follow me on your own or did the young master put you up to this?" he asked with the furl of his brow.

Barbara brushed off the leaves and debris before looking the man in the eyes.

"No, I came on my own," she answered as she approached him. "I can sense that you like Ciel a lot, the way you look at him; he is an adult."

Sebastian turned to her and sighed once again but softly. Should he just lie or tell the truth? The demon butler didn't usually express emotion, but being around Ciel made his wall down and feelings occur. Barbara placed her hand on her hip.

"Well? Do you or do you not love the man?" she asked.

"First off, he's a child, not a man. Think like a European and not like a Maowian, and second, I love him with all my heart. I just don't know if he likes me back; it's hard to tell," he told her, showing a bit of emotion in his eyes.

Barbara gave him a small smile as she nodded at his confession. "I'm sure he loves you as much as you love him if not more. I've seen the love in his eyes as he watches you dust things and when you say things too. He might have a hard time expressing his inner most feelings, but with guidance and patience, he'll be confessing to you, tears and all."

Sebastian could only blink at her wise words. Was she forseeing the future or she knew of these things? He gave her a solemn nod before turning away and going to find that demon.


	11. A talk with danger

**So, I wasn't going to post this one until a couple of weeks, but I checked this morning and saw that this story reached 1k views! Thank you for those who read the story, favorited it, and followed it too. Also those who left a review *cough* *cough* James Birdsong *cough* and I decided to post early for this monumental occasion. You're welcome.**

* * *

Sebastian looked far and wide and still couldn't find the demon. He sighed and looked down at his watch. His brows furrowed when he saw it was way past the young master's bedtime. He could imagine the young man standing at the window in his bedroom, still in his clothes. The boy could never dress himself to save his life. his eyes filled with worry and disbelief. Those wonderful mismatched eyes filled with the very emotion no one knew the earl could obtain. One side was as blue as the jewel that represented his family, and the other was the mark that symbolized their becoming of master and servant, something Sebastian himself wanted to be more of. _He promised to be back before I went to bed,_ he probably thought. Those beautiful, multi-colored eyes would glisten, and his brows would arch instead of slant downward, never showing weakness, but only showing it when he was alone. Thinking about Ciel crying or getting upset hit a soft spot. If he lied to him once again, he would hate him. He sighed and forced such thoughts to the back of his mind. He needed to focus; the young master was distracting him once again. When does he not?

Sebastian picked up a strong scent, like something powerful was once here. He peered closer and saw a trail leading to the cemetery. Of course; he should've known it would spawn here. He followed the trail until it ended at a familiar gravestone. Sebastian looked closely at the gravestone and read what it said," Here lies Rachael Phantomhive…" he gasped, not being able to finish it. The wicked creature was mocking the Phantomhive family! It will play for what it did.

"About time you found me," said a familiar voice.

He turned and narrowed his eyes as he found who the troublemaker was.

"The Grand Puppeteer," he whispered softly as his frown deepened.

Her lips curled up into a delicate but sinister smirk. "I'm glad you could tell it was me, Michaelis." She shifted from one foot to the other before continuing. "So, we meet once again." She put her music box sown like a fragile object, and her weapons appeared in her hands from thin air.

Sebastian sighed and took out his trusty pocket watch. _I have about an hour till midnight. and I don't like playing with children,_ he thought. it irked him how impossible this task was, and he told Ciel he'll be back to tuck him in earlier that night, and the boy hated waiting. He glared at her and got into a fighting stance. The butler crotched a little, jutting one leg out, slightly bent. He balanced his weight out so he didn't fall and make a total fool of himself.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get," he said to her. "I accept your challenge."

Right after he said that, the Grand Puppeteer ran at him at supernatural speed, the pair of scissors in her hands as she attempted to stab him. When she jumped to maker her move, Sebastian's eyes widened as he noticed that her blades were coated with deep, violet lines.

Demon's lock!

Sebastian jumped out of the way before the blades ended his time here on earth for good. The blades whooshed past him, hitting the ground with a clank. (adding Sebastian's move later.) The Grand Puppeteer snarled as she landed on the gravestone of a noble without a single scratch. She snarled once again and made her attack, but this time, Sebastian wasn't as lucky as the last time as the blade cut into his upper arm, slicing deep into it. The demon yelped and hissed in pain, holding his arm to his chest as if it was a young child. He was sure the cut broke his bone as well. Blood seeped from the gash and onto his suit and when his suit was involved, it pissed the butler off.

Anger raged in Sebastian, and this prompted him to kick the she-demon into a gravestone several feet away from him. The Grand Puppeteer screamed as she flew into the gravestone, breaking the piece of memory into dust. She crawled out of the rumble, bruises already forming on her neck, arms, and face. She snorted at him and once again made her attack, eyes blazing with anger and hate. The blade cut into Sebastian's leg, a quick but painful cut, causing him to cry out in pain. He had to get home and defeat this crazy child demon, but how?

The Grand Puppeteer landed on the gravestone with a soft thud. She looked down at the older male with the corners of her lips up high, causing her face to contort with a frown.

"Giving up already. Michaelis? I always knew filth like you wouldn't stand a chance against me," she boasted.

He held back an eye roll. He almost pitied the little demon in front of him. Did she really think...

An idea popped into his head, and his lips curled near his nose. That's what he'll do, use his head since clearly the younger demon was stronger than him. He pretended that his wounds made it to where he could barely get up. He fell on one knee, still clutching his arm, his face contorted in a way people would see him and help him.

The Grand Puppeteer looked at the injured butler, and the curl of her lips nearly reached the sides of her nose. Sebastian held back a chuckle as he felt the she-demon creep closer to him in curiosity. She doubted him, good because she was in for a big surprise of her life.

The she-demon loomed over him, her hands resting comfortably on her hips as she jeered, "What's the matter? I've beat you up too badly, and now you're hurt. poor Michaelis, too weak to fight a child."

Once she saw Sebastian wasn't budging, her brows slanted even more and her eyes narrowed as well. "Why aren't you fighting back? You're such a coward!" The Grand Puppeteer lifted her hand to hit him. She wanted to punish him badly, and Sebastian timed it right.

Right as her hand came down, the butler grabbed it, startling the child. He slowly rose to his feet, wincing in pain while slowly lifting his eyes to meet her frightened gaze.

"I told you I don't play with children," he snarled.

The she-demon frowned slightly, not understanding what Sebastian said in a way. "I don't understand; Ciel is a child."

Sebastian didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed her and before she could protest, he tossed the she-demon far, far away.

"This isn't the last time we'll meet, Michaelis! I will be back with a vengeance!" She screamed as she flew away from sight.

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch. Good, he had ten minutes to get home. Pain and defeat washed over the demon in a wave. he looked around at all the damage then sped home to someone he couldn't wait to see.

* * *

Ciel wasn't in bed. the poor boy was too worried about his butler to sleep. of coruse, Sebastian could handle much, much more than normal demons, but still, the though of Sebastian dead brought tears to his eyes. He jumped once he heard the door open.

"I'm here...yo-young master," said a familiar voice stricken in pain.

Ciel whipped his head around and stared at him with no emotion on his face. Sebastian had ditched his coat because it gave his broken arm too much discomfort. His arm was in a sling, usually clinging to his chest, his forehead was wrapped as well, blood stains greeting the boy's sight with open arms, and his leg was wrapped as well.

He shook his head in disbelief. How could his butler be so careless? Then again, he probably didn't know whatever weapons the troublemaker had was going to hurt him. Ciel walked over to the shocking man and stood on his tippy-toes to cup his cheeks with his hands.

"Sebastian, I order you to rest in my bed for the night," Ciel said firmly.

"But, young master, I could never-"

Ciel cut his sentence short with a kiss on the nose. Sebastian looked at him in shock. his master, cold, rude, and heartless kissed him.

"Did I not make myself clear? In my bed, now, that's an order."

The older man sighed and crawled into his master's bed, resting his head on the pillows. Such fluffy firmness nested comfortably under the butler's head. Just as he would imagine, the finest of pillows around. Ciel pulled the cover over Sebastian's chest and sighed softly.

"What am I to do with you?" he murmured as he ran his hand through the butler's hair.

The butler felt his eyes drooping at the feeling of his young master's fingers running through his hair. He tilted his head so he felt more of his fingers massaging his scalp. He glanced up at Ciel, exhaustion obvious in his eyes. Ciel found his innocent, tired expression quite adorable.

"Good night, Sebastian," he cooed as he kissed the man's porcelain cheek and headed to one of the guest rooms for the night.

Sebastian watched Ciel leave the room. He was amazed at how compassionate his young master had become when he realized he was injured. He smiled to himself. Maybe Barbara was right. He was starting to express his love to him in different ways. It'll be just a matter of time till his sweet master was his.


End file.
